


Tantalizing Texts

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-21
Updated: 2008-05-21
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Texts and Chocolate make for great fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Dean took the stairs two at a time, hell, he would've taken them three, but his knee still ached from a recent fight. Sam's text message had just said to meet him upstairs for a sweet surprise. After working all day with John, he was ready for a little fun. Dean got to the top of the stairs and knocked gently on the door.

 

Sam opened the door wearing torn blue jeans and no shirt. He put his arms around Dean and said, "What took you so long?, I've been waiting for you." Dean pushed his lips against Sam's. As their tongues tangled, Sam slowly began taking Dean's shirt off. "Fuck, Sam, just rip it off", Dean growled as Sam struggled with a button.

 

"Sammy, oh Sammy," Dean moaned as Sam ran his tongue down Dean's chest and around his hardened nipples. Sam's thumbs rubbed over the little nubs as Dean pushed Sam onto the bed. 

 

Sam pushed Dean's pants down along with his boxers. "Damn, Dean, Can't you afford new boxers?" Sam laughed as he saw the holes in the old underwear. "Fuck you", Dean replied. "Ok", Sam replied simply. He put his hands around Dean's swelled dick and rubbed. "Shit Sam, oh..." Dean moaned as Sam's mouth enclosed around his dick. Sam hummed as he sucked, and the vibrations sent hot white electricity through Dean's body. "Oh, Sammy, oh, oh now!" was all Dean could mumble as he shot his load into Sam's waiting mouth.

 

Sam sat up triumphantly with a sly grin on his face. He grabbed a Hershey bar off the bedside table and told Dean to take a bite. Dean complied. Sam took a bite then kissed Dean. "Mmmm, chocolate and you taste so good baby", Sam said. Watching Sam lick the chocolate off his fingers made Dean hard again instantly. With a moan, he flipped Sam onto his back. Sam laughed. "What are you going to do to me Dean?" 

 

"Fuck you Sammy. I'm a gonna fuck your brains out". He ran his fingernail down Sam's back and caused him to shiver with pleasure. He reached underneath and rubbed Sam's dick. He raised Sam up onto his knees. Dean's tongue ran against the small of Sam's back. He kissed his way to the puckered skin, and moaned as Sam bucked against him. His tongue slid home, and Sam hissed and jerked. "OhgodDean, now pleaseplease!" Sam begged. "Now what Sammy? "I need you in me Dean, I want to feel you!" Dean reached into his bedside table and grabbed the lube. Sam settled onto his back and put his legs around Dean's shoulders. Dean slicked his fingers with the cold lube and slid into Sam's waiting hole. Sam's eyes rolled back into his head and he moaned. "More, Dean, MORE!" Dean added another finger and was met with sweet, hot resistance. Sam slammed back to meet his fingers. "Enough Dean, please, now, I'm ready!" Dean coated his rock hard dick with lube and held Sam's hips still. He slammed into Sam with one quick thrust. Sam screamed, the white hot pain turning into pleasure almost instantly. Dean thrust in again, and Sam saw stars as he hit his sweet spot. "Unngghh, Dean, ohmygoood" Sam moaned incoherently. 

 

Dean reached around and cupped Sam's leaking dick and rubbed, but Sam slapped his hand away, and reached around Dean and slid his finger into Dean's hole, curving to hit his prostate. "Shit Sammy, you're fucking me, while I'm fucking you." Dean loved Sam, oh he was so hot. The "brothers" thing had long been forgotten. "Oh Sammy, you're mine," Dean growled as he drove home again, hitting Sam's prostate over and over. "Oh oh, shit, Dean, I'm coming, ohhh..Unnghhh.." Sam writhed up and down and ropes of hot cum shot across his chest and Dean's. Just seeing Sam get lost like that released Dean and he came into Sam with one quick thrust. 

 

Dean's pupils were so dilated from the pleasure he could barely see straight. "Oh Dean baby, you felt so good," Sam moaned. Dean flopped down beside him to come off of the high. They kissed each other lightly and began to fall asleep. Dean dreamily said to Sam, "Maybe adding text messages to my plan wasn't such a bad idea after all." Sam just giggled and snuggled in closer. "Well, you can return the favor", he replied. "Oh don't worry, Sammy, I will." With that, Dean fell happily to sleep.


End file.
